The Blonde Rivalry
by animemangafanfictiongirl
Summary: Temari vs Ino fluff. strongly for ShikaTema and badly written lemons. Actual story laid out in chapter 2. I write wonderful summaries don't I? Anyway this will bsically outline all the strong points of ShikaTema and the weak ones of ShikaIno no flames pls
1. Last Night

**Hey guys!! This fanfic contains a lot of sex and fluff. No one underage is advised to read this, but you probably will anyway. Fanfiction needs more serious ShikaTema pairings. I think it's a better couple than ShikaIno and Temari is a better character than Ino (in my humble opinion). Besides I always thought Ino was better with Chouji. I think it's cute how they off set eachother. Anyway, my first mature fanfic so it will probably suck. Advice and compliments are very much appreciated, as are ideas. After seeing reviews I will probably refine it more to where I'll feel comfortable showing it in public**

As the sandy haired woman fell asleep in his arms Shikamaru contemplated his first night with the Sand Village's most beautiful and powerful kunoichi. After all the months he had been escorting the envoy from Sand, they had grown to love eachother. He had kept his feelings private, as had she until this night when it all had boiled into eachother comprehension. Stroking her sweaty body he slowly fell into a deep dark resting sleep

Some time earlier

Temari was leaning over him, her hands cupping his cheeks, her mouth kissing his. He was sitting in his favorite chair in his apartment in Konoha. It was his 17th birthday and he had just moved out. He placed his hands on her back and pulled her body closer until she was straddling his lap. He could feel her wiry body swaying slightly, shifting her weight. In return she moved her hands from his face, over his shirt clad chest, to his crotch where she began to massage the bulge in the fabric.

Excited he suddenly stood up, knocking her to the floor. Before she could get up, he was over her on all fours staring into her luminous teal eyes. He was in love and he knew she was in love with him too. He could smell her aromatic and musky scent, like that of a desert rose.

Without asking he went and slid her shirt off, to reveal her bare smooth curves. Her breasts were perfect, not enormous but still large enough to be prominent. He bent forward to play with them as she arched her back in pleasure. Being slightly rough he pinched a circle around her nipple and then began to suck. He was apprehensive at first, but he gradually became bold as he caressed her nipples with his tongue, giving sporadic nips. They tasted good and he bit down harder and moved his hands faster as she responded with intense shivers

"Happy Birthday," she whispered eyes closed between short breaths as he sucked and kneaded. Suddenly wanting to be dominant, it was her turn to get up and throw him to the floor.

Working delicately and quickly she slid off his pants and briefs and began to milk him.Her tongue delicatly massaged him, running circles around the moist hard shaft. Overcome with ecstasy he grabbed her head and pushed it down on his erect member. She began to suck on it, running her tongue around him. He began to sweat more and feelings of longing increased his heavy libido to an almost unbearable level. It was too much. Sensing he was about to come, Temari stopped and stood up.

Taking his time he removed his shirt and discarded it to one side. He was completely naked now and her eyes followed his thin wiry body from his hips to his face, which was adorned with a somewhat smug grin.

"Stay there," she whispered as she stepped out of her lacy and already wet panties. Kneeling over him she positioned him for an easy entrance. Before he could think, she was on top of him, and he had entered.

She winced for a short second before pleasure overcame pain for the both of them. A little blood escaped onto his pelvis. The sight of the red liquid was delightfully frightening.

Inside Temari was warm, wet, and incredibly tight. Grunting a little he moved his hips upward. Moaning in response she moved in sync. She was extremely tight and he worried slightly whether his hard movements were causing any damage.

Her face was overcome with intense pleasure, and her mouth hung open slightly as he rocked her on his hips. As he thrust harder and harder in succession, her moans escalated to cries of pain.

"Don't stop!" she screamed. Excited he thrust as far as he could into the very back of the cavity. She let out a howl of pleasure as she released, the warmth of her orgasm surrounding his hard member.

Seconds later he came as well, and they collapsed on the bed together, sweaty and exhausted.

"You know, for being two virgins that wasn't bad," whispered Temari lightly in his ear. He took another look at her defined strong body.

"That's what I was thinking. You know, escorting a bossy sand envoy defiantly has its perks it seems," he replied a little out of breath.

"Now you're a cheeky little bastard."

"And you're the only woman who I've ever wanted to do this with."

"And who were the men?"

"Who's being cheeky now?"

Instead of giving a reply, Temari leaned over, her sandy hair stroking his neck and gave him a deep wet kiss. Their tongues interlocked and they savored the flavor of eachother. Exhaustion soon took over and they fell asleep cupped in eachothers bodies

**This is not a one shot, just an opener. Actual story will be laid out in chapter 2 (btw was anyone surprised that Shika prefers briefs?) Sorry for shortness but I felt a little uncomfortable with the whole sex scene since this is my first attempt. I need to study more for this ' Now what could the title possibly mean??**


	2. Breakfast

As the sandy haired woman fell asleep in his arms Shikamaru contemplated his first night with the Sand Village's most beautiful

**Yay someone's reading this!! Lol first chapter sucked, and I know it. Need to study my citrus more. Anyway second chapter coming right to you. Hope you like it.**

The first thing Shikamaru saw in the morning was Temari's bare back and towel covered butt. Groggy from the previous night he sat up.

"I just got out of the shower. I hope you don't mind the fact I stole one of your towels. A shake of the head was all he could manage.

The previous night seemed so unreal. He felt slightly aroused just thinking about it. Even now half asleep, he couldn't help admiring the curve to her tanned muscular back, the swell of her breasts and thighs, and the way her blue-green eyes complimented her thick sandy hair.

She turned to face him. Her golden body was rippling with subtle muscles, yet was also shapely. She reminded him of a lion. Even her golden hair pulled up into four parts framed her face like a mane.

She walked slowly closer. "Last night was the best night of my life," she said as she placed a light kiss on his lips. Taking the opportunity, he thrust his tongue forward into her mouth. She was surprised by the move, but quickly responded back with her own invasion of his mouth.

He got up from under the sheets. By now he was excited again. Though his muscles ached and were sore, he longed for pleasure from last night more.

Seeing this, Temari broke the kiss and licked his erect shaft. Shikamaru shivered visibly with the contact. Enjoying her control, she began to move her mouth up and down on him her tongue caressing lightly. She then increased speed and left little nips that made him wince with a wonderful pain.

After another minute she pulled out, and a bit of her saliva formed a strand between her tongue and his head. The wonderful feeling of happiness engulfed him. She reached down to touch and he released right onto her face.

She froze; tongue still out, with the thick milky liquid dripping down her face. He couldn't stop himself from laughing at her. After licking it up from around the corners of her mouth she slapped him. It stung, but he did not care.

"You'll need to wash the sheets egghead," she said eying the dried blood and cum stuck to it, before heading to the bathroom to wash her face.

_Just like her, _he thought. _Love the sex until getting laughed at. Still she's great in bed. _He knew he would never admit that to her face. He then went to take a cold shower. When he got out she was getting dressed. All she was wearing were a short deep violet skirt that highlighted her long luscious legs, and a lacy black bra.

"That was one quick shower," she said eyeing him sharply.

"Just because I don't take forever and waste precious water…"

"You live in Konoha you disgusting monkey. You have all the water you could need."

Ignoring her criticism he pulled on a green shirt and picked out some underwear and long pants. He had wanted that night for a long time. Ever since he saw her compete against Tenten in the chuunin exams he had been curious. There had been something about the power yet grace of her attacks, her arrogant and confident attitude, as well as her obvious planning and intelligence that made him want to see more of her. Throughout their brief numerous interactions, he had grown to appreciate her. From that appreciation turned to curiosity, which had grown to longing, which had grown to a deep undeniable yarning.

So when she had become ambassador one year back, and picked him as her personal escort, he was thrilled. Since then he had gotten to know her better and his desire to be with her also increased.

She was an atypical woman. Brash, strong physically as well as mentally, confident in herself and her abilities, as well as an obvious love of combat. She was also incredibly smart and analytical and had proved both a valuable ambassador and incredibly skilled diplomat. She also had strong and insightful points of view and the pair of them would talk of village relations, cultural differences, and various other politics. Even when she had become acquainted with Konoha, she still requested T'sunade to let Shikamaru continue to be at her side.

He was not one to regularly admit such personal feelings, and even now questioned them. _We had sex, so what! Ino's been with many guys in those relationships, none of which worked out! But then again… she's as intelligent as me, if not then even more so. We both have strong personalities. We're just matched too perfectly. But what if she doesn't feel that way…then what was last night and this morning?? How could she just consider that as part of a friendship??_

While Shikamaru was having his internal battle, Temari went over too him.

"Shikamaru Nara," she said with some force in her voice. "I really, really like you." He froze not daring to believe his ears. "Don't you dare think that last night was just a birthday present. I want you. I want you badly. I want your smartass lazy bastard soul.

Good she was cursing. In Temari's language casual curses and insults were compliments. Yet another aspect of her that Shikamaru liked, and they had spent numerous hours together coming up with more and more creative barbs to sting eachother with.

"Last night I gave you my virginity to prove that I love and want you. I was wondering if you would…" she took a quick breath. "B-become my boyfriend."

Shikamaru was stunned beyond words. She was actually stammering. It was rare the sand

princess ever show weakness of any kind, yet here she was stammering away.

"I mean if you think it would interfere with our jobs as shinobi the we could keep it secret and take it slow but.." He silenced her with a finger.

"Yes, I also agree about the affair being secret. I'm not sure how fast news would spread and it could be a potential weakness should we ever get attacked, plus your brothers might be a little.."

She interrupted him with a snort. "Gaara and Kankuro might be slightly pissed. It's your mom I'm worried about." Her confidence returned. "If you need saving from my younger brothers then that just goes to prove that no matter how invincible you tell yourself you are, you're still going to need a woman's help to save your chauvinistic ass."

"Bitch." It was all he could manage after her surprise confession.

"Coward."

"Lets get breakfast."

A smug smile stretched over her face. She had won the insult match, though Shikamaru wasn't fighting to his fullest. "Breakfast at Misako's then. I like their parfaits. Only place in Konoha that serves mango"

"After you." With a roll of her eyes she led the way out.

Misako's was a small popular eatery that specialized in foreign food. It also happened to be Temari's favorite place because of the mango. They had barely begun on their food on the outside patio, when a bright throaty voice called out their names.

"Temari, Shikamaru!" Ino came running to greet them her long platinum hair shining white in the sunlight.

Ino was wearing a bright orange tank top that revealed her flat stomach. A blue miniskirt fell around her thighs. She had recently cultivated an interest with makeup and today her lips were bright red and she was wearing green eye shadow. Shikamaru and many others thought it was unprofessional for a shinobi and made her stand out. As usual she had ignored them. It seemed the only thing consistent about her now was the way she wore her hair; pulled back in a long ponytail with one bit of hair falling over her right eye. Despite all her recent changes Shikamaru still considered her a valued friend.

"What's cracking?" she asked all too cheerfully for the early morning.

"Nothing much," replied Temari who had grown to like Ino over the months she had been in Konoha. "Just a meeting today with an envoy from Mist and talks with Iruka and T'sunade over an outreach between Konoha and Suna's shinobi schools." She ran her finger over the schedule for the week.

"Nothing you need me for?" asked Shikamaru looking over her shoulder. He had enjoyed being an aide to her during high tension discussions. She rarely ever needed him for any of her other duties.

"Unfortunately no. The talks with Mist are just over an agricultural program the opens up trade of produce for weapons. Wind doesn't give us all the support we need and seeing the rapid growth of the city, we're short on food supplies. We also craft fine weapons, though we keep all the specialty ones for ourselves. You my not know it but we several iron mines surrounding the city…"

Her discourse was punctured by a long yawn from Ino, who could not see why such things concerned her and Shikamaru. Ino never was interested in politics anyway.

After the longest ten minutes of her life, Ino was finally relived when Temari excused herself to visit the restroom.

"Shikamaru, there's something I need to talk to you about after you and Temari are done," she said a little nervously. Shikamaru noticed apprehension slide across her face and raised an eyebrow. Something was wrong. "Will you be sitting with Temari during her talks?"

"I only go if the matter is a potentially serious one. T'sunade still gives me separate work to do even while I escort Temari."

"Good then meet me as soon as possible. I'll be under the south bridge," and with she departed.

Something didn't seem right to Shikamaru. He could tell from her strained expression something was up.

"Hey where'd Ino go?" asked Temari.

"Said she had a training session with Tenten," lied Shikamaru through his teeth. He figured that telling Temari the truth this time was unnecessary and bothersome.

Temari just shrugged her shoulders and the pair of them finished their breakfast.

**Now what could be bothering Ino?**


End file.
